Fire Emblem Awakening Dark
by Firedari
Summary: Zoura is back with his brother/dark self Dark Zoura. After a series of events the two heroes wind up in an unknown land. Meeting Chrom , Lissa, and Fredrick Zoura and Dark Zoura travel though the whole Fire Emblem Awakening story. This is the Dark side of Fire Emblem Awakening so stay tuned for the Light side.


Fire Emblem Awakening Dark

Book One

Prologue

Swords and Sparks fly. It was the last and final battle of the Hylian Emblem War. Zoura the Emblem Hylian hero of time leads this battle alongside Dark Zoura the Villain Of Time. Thunder and Lightning shake the sky as the two heroes make their way toward the castle. Dark Zoura flicks blood of the Dark Master Sword as he finishes dispatching a soldier. "This it."Said Zoura looking up at the castle. Dark Zoura nods in agreement and the two storm the castle door. Soldiers were waiting at the other side and they charged. Zoura holds up his Hylian shield and gets ready for the storm of blows. Dark Zoura runs toward the front lines and starts to cut down the pike-men, while Zoura gets to work on middle lines. The two meet up on the back lines and kill the rest of the soldiers. Dark Zoura looks around at their work. "Hmm. Could have been faster." He Said flicking blood of his sword. Zoura sighs. "Let's just go and finish this." The two make their way to the top of the castle. It was raining now and the wind was blowing hard. Dark Zoura looks at the exalt standing over his ruined kingdom. Zoura unsheathes his sword and shield. "It ends here exalt". Said Zoura. The Exalt turns toward the two heroes. "No it's not over." The kingdom of Yileese will not fall until it's exalt has fallen, and I won't fall to the likes of you"! The Exalt unsheathes the royal family's sword the Falchion. Dark Zoura spins his sword in his hand. "I hate when people try to act like heroes". Dark Zoura charges at the Exalt and swings his sword at his enemy's torso. The exalt dodges the move and counters. Dark Zoura flips back and swings again. Once again the exalt dodges and counters. Zoura charges at the Exalt from behind and strikes his sword. The Exalt dodges and kicks Zoura across the field, he then charges a move and releases at Dark Zoura. "Astra!" Said The Exalt. Dark Zoura blocks the fist blow with his shield and Zoura blocks the rest of the attack for him. Dark Zoura charges a spin slice and releases it when the Exalt charged up another move. Dark energy sweeps around the battle field and the Exalt is blown back against a turret. Zoura leaps into the air and uses the hook-shot toward the turret with Dark Zoura following. The Exalt recovers and uses a tome of magic. Zoura grabs his gauntlets and throws Dark Zoura into the Exalt dodging the magic. Dark Zoura stabs his sword into the Exalts arm and uses a barrage of blows. The Exalt stumbles back and ties to use a vulenary, but Zoura uses the hook-shot and pulls the Exalt towards him with his sword pointed towards his torso. The Exalt grabs a hold of the chain and slices it in half. Zoura pulls back the remains of the chain And looks at it. "Dang. Now I have to replace this one again". Said Zoura. He looks at the Exalt. "I'm going to take this out of your ass". The Exalt charges up another move and release it. Sol! Said the Exalt. Dark Zoura acts fast and jumps in front of Zoura to block the move. He then counters and Zoura jumps in to get a lick to. Dark Zoura then hits the Exalt with a fully charge spin slice with the help of Zoura's spin slice. The Exalt backs up toward the end of the castle wall. Dark Zoura and Zoura point their swords at him. "Check Mate." Dark Zoura Said. Suddenly lightning hits the castle and it starts to shake. " What's going on!" Said Zoura. The Exalt grabs a tome and whispers a spell and the Falchion disappears. Dark Zoura looks around. " This was all planned out." Said Dark Zoura. The Exalt laughs. Dark Zoura sighs in frustration. "Let's go go Zoura befor-". Dark Zoura was cut off as lightning hit the castle and it falls toward the water. The Exalt laughs as the castle falls. " Chrom... you will become a great Exalt in a world of peace..." Dark Zoura and Zoura try to aim their hook-shot, but they hit the water and everything goes black.

Darkness. That was all he saw. Soon Dark Zoura heard words and voices. "Well we have to do something." "Well what do you suppose we do?" "I... I dunno." Dark Zoura's head starts to get back on track. "The hell..." Dark Zoura opens his eyes and looks around. He sees to people. One was a man with blue hair and lord's armor that had a familiar looking sword. The other person was a women with blonde hair and a dress. "Hey there." The women Said with a smile. "You know there are better places to take a nap on than the ground." "Here give me your hand." Said the man. Dark Zoura thinks. Should I really give him my hand? Cause if I do I might not have it when I get up, but then again if they wanted to kill me they would have done it when I was asleep. Thought Dark Zoura. He gives the man his hand. The man lifts him up and Dark Zoura looks around the colorful land around him. He turns toward the man. "Where am I?" Dark Zoura asked. "Yileese." The man replied. "Chrom." Said a familiar voice. The two turn to see Zoura getting up. "How do you know milord's name." Asked a man in knights armor. Dark Zoura tunes out the conversation and looks around. "Yileese?" "What kinda country would name their country Yileese?" Dark Zoura shakes his head turns toward the group. " The man turns toward Dark Zoura. " What is your name?" asked the man. Dark Zoura looks at the man. "Dark Zoura." "That's odd." "Isn't that his name?" Said the man pointing at Zoura."No." "His name is Zoura." "I'm his Dark side Dark Zoura." The man nods in understand. "So is that why your skin is so dark?" asked the woman. "Lissa!" " Don't be rude." said the man. He turns toward Dark Zoura. "I'm sorry for my sister's behavior." Said the man. "It's alright." Replied Dark Zoura. "Chrom, look!" Lissa Said pointing at a nearby town. The group looks toward the town and see smoke rising into the sky. "It must be bandits." Said Chrom. "Zoura and Dark Zoura stay here." "We got this." The three shepherds run off. "Well ain't that a bitch, them fools going to leave without us!" Said Shamar. "Calm down." "There not going to hog up all the bandits with out me or Zoura." Let's go". The three run off towards the town.

"I didn't expect to see this much bandits." Said Chrom. Dark Zoura and Zoura run into the town. Chrom turns in surprise. "What are you doing?!" "I thought I told you and Zoura to stay back!" "Calm down blue head." We know how to use magic, swords, shields, and Zoura is also a tactician." Said Dark Zoura. " Chrom looks at them. "Sigh" "I hope you know what your doing." Dark Zoura grabs his sword and charges at mage. Zoura gives orders to Chrom and the others and everybody moves out. Dark Zoura slices the mag in half and runs towards another ruffian. Zoura slices at an archer and quickly dispatches him while the others finish their foes. A ruffian slices at Dark Zoura and Dark Zoura jumps back. Dark Zoura then slices at the ruffian and shoves his sword through the ruffians throat. Dark Zoura flicks blood of his sword and looks at his arm. Zoura runs toward Lissa. "Lissa, that's your name right." Lissa nods. "Okay, you are a cleric right?" "Yep!" "I'll be the bone stitching up your injuries when your wounded!" "Okay, I need you to go heal Dark Zoura." "Okay!" Lissa runs toward Dark Zoura and uses light magic. Dark Zoura's wound disappears. "Sigh." "Thanks." Said Dark Zoura. Zoura gives the group orders and they all nod in understand. Dark Zoura, Chrom, and Zoura charges at the bandit leader. The bandit slices at Chrom, but Chrom dodges and counters. Dark Zoura slices at the bandit's torso and Zoura finishes it. The bandit falls to the ground. "Too easy." Said Zoura. Dark Zoura flicks blood of his sword in agreement and sheathes it.

"We just can't leave them here." "From Zoura's story they say they can't remember where they came from." Said Lissa. "And they did help us Fredrick." Said Chrom. Fredrick sighs. "Besides I like them." " I can sense good in them." Said Chrom. "And they are quite handsome." Said Lissa. " I suppose..." Fredrick Said. "We do need a tactician too." Said Chrom. "What's ever best for you mi'lord." Fredrick said looking up. Chrom turns to Zoura and Dark Zoura. "You think you can handle it?" Chrom asked. "I think we can handle it." Said Dark Zoura. "Let's be on our way then."


End file.
